Love at First Fight
by drummerboygw997
Summary: Barry is having trouble competing with the Kid Flash so he goes to see Supergirl to let go. But things get a little more super than expected
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. This is my first take writing a crossover Fannie, however, I have been writing regular fanfiction for a while and a huge fan of the Flash/Supergirl TV shows.

This is rated M because of mild sexual themes and viewer discretion is advised. JK this probable only shows up because you selected romance.

Disclaimer:I do not own the rights to Supergirl or The Flash or any of these characters no matter how much I would like to.

Barry ran down the street zipping past people talking loudly and not even noticing as papers flew everywhere. The Kid Flash was in town, and everyone knew it. No one cared about him anymore, and he doubted they ever would again. As he approached S.T.A.R. Labs, he stopped and thought I should go see Kara. She would know what to do. And with that, he zipped off into the speed force, happy as could be.

As Kara sat up in bed, truly awake for the first time in 12 hours, she looked at her alarm clock. 12:45. Holy crap she was going to be late for work! And then she saw the little flashing S in the corner for Saturday and rolled over and fell back asleep. But not for long because in just a few seconds, what might show up in the middle of her room, but a huge, blue trans-dimensional portal that her old friend Barry Allen uses. She wondered who it was this time Aliens? Monsters? Or-

"BARRY!" Kara yelled out as the Scarlet Speedster himself hopped just as Kara sprung up from her bed and embraced him in a hug.

"I missed you so much Barry." She said. And then her tone changed to concern," Are you okay? Are you under attack? Or no, is she pregnant?"

"Kara. I don't have a girlfriend. And no. Everything is fine on Earth 1. I just came to see you. I miss you."

"Aw www thanks Barry I miss you too. Do you wanna go out for lunch, if they're still serving that now," Kara asked as she glazed at her alarm."

"Sure, that would be great."

And they were gone in a Flash.

As Kara and Barry walked into Noonan's they slotted a table and sat down. They talked for a while until food came, and then Kara was only able to nod in agreement love usual when she ate. After Barry paid the bill he said," So how are thing with you and Jimmy. I know you two were, you know."

"Oh well things didn't work out, but i'm sure another door will open real fast." kara said the word like it was a swear, but Barry knew it wasn't and at first he didn't know why she said it that way but he did when Kara softly leaned in and planted her lips firmly on his, and they kept going like that for a while and then they broke apart and leaned back and stared into each other's eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys.

Thanks for all of the comments and from now on I will be uploading twice every week AND ever holiday for a special chapter. I will continue with this until you guys just give up.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or Flash or any of these characters.

Barry didn't know what to do. He had known Kara for a while but never knew her like this. It wasn't like he didn't like it, he did, but he was surprised to see Kara's face afterward. She looked so happy like she had been waiting for this forever.

"I'm so sorry Barry, I couldn't hold it in any longer. I couldnt help it."

"Its okay Kara." Barry whispered leaning in again but this time he only hugged her. "I feel the same way." and then he kissed her again.

As he woke up Barry remembered something. How beautiful Kara really was. And he wasn't just saying that because she was lying next to him in bed. In fact, he had forgotten that. But he remembered the day they first fought together against Livewire and Silver Banshee. That was the first time he had truly fallen in love with her.

"Ugh, Barry. What time is it?"

"Don't worry. You wont miss work. Its Sunday remember?"

"Oh yeah. Phew. I would say my head hurt because I was hungover, but we both know that's not possible."

"You hit your head last night"

"Oh."

"Do you want some breakfast, Girl of Steel?"

"Yeah that-"

Barry zipped out of bed and came back a second later with some scrambled eggs and toast.

"Well thank you kind sir," Kara remarked with a smile. After she was done eating, Barry spoke again.

"So about what happened yesterday. I think we should talk some more about it. Things got a little escalated last night so we should talk."

"I think what happened yesterday was good. we should-"

"Im gonna stop you right there," whispered Barry as he leaning in and kissed her.

"I take that's a yes?"

"Yes," Barry said. and with another kiss, they embraced each other as not just as friends, but as a couple.

Barry raced down the National City maim street and stopped as he passed an electronics shop. He saw a TV with the headline, _The Flash: Miracle or Menace, the new player in the game_. He knew he would be recognized eventually, so he shrugged it of and zipped to his new place in Kara's apartment. When he got there the lock had some little scratches on it but nothing to worry about. Sometimes Kara got a little too anxious to get to her food that she missed the lock but Barry still took caution. He opened the door and called out.

"Hey Kara, I'm home," Out from the corner stepped a man dressed in all black. He held a gun to the head of someone. Barry couldn't tell who. The thick shadows covered the faces of the people until they were fully exposed to the light of the bright red setting sun. Karas face of terror became more prominent the pressure to her head became stronger. She was powerless to the horrid man holding her captive. With one look, Barry knew who it was. His old pal Leonard Snart. This new villain from Earth Three seemed to lack no intellect from his predecessor.

"Let her go Snart," Barry pleaded his hands up in defense,"Or ill make you,"

"Ah, we have smart one here don't we Supergirl? Well Mr. Allen, I highly doubt you faster than a bullet. Only the Flash could do that. I know as a fact though, that you can't beat a kryptonian. That's why I brought my own." Snart said. "Now farewell." And with that he jumped out the window before Barry could stop him. As he looked over the edge, he saw his girlfriend lying on the ground, barely alive and Snart running away back into the shadows.

"Wha- What happened" Kara groaned as she looked up into the eyes of Barry Allen. "Where am I?"

"Its okay. Were safe. Welcome to The S.T.A.R. Labs Hospital for Meta-Humans and now, aliens. No one knows about it but it works.

"Who was that man?"

"That would be Leonard Snart. Captain-"

"Barry! Come quick! He's back!" Said Cisco, running into the room.

"Who?" Barry said, concern prominent in his voice.

"Harry. Harry is back"


End file.
